Ether
"sucks" - Ether's Custom Title "0/10" - MattC, on the page about Ether Ether (born Ether, October 1st, 1995), also known as Johnny Ether, is an American user of Mario Party Legacy, from Hell, Antarctica. He is known as one of the forum's veterans, having been around on the site since 2008, when the site was known as Super Mario Party Site Forum. Although he is not as active on the forum as he was back in the beginning, he still regularly visits and posts every now and then. General Although he has assumed many usernames in the past, he was first well-known as JohnxToadette, for his fondness of the Mario character Toadette. Whether he is still fond of her is up to debate, but knowing how embarrassing the name was, he assumed the username of Ether in 2009, after the 1979 Gang of Four song of the same name, and has been referred to as such ever since. He doesn't know when exactly he registered on the first incarnation of the site, but he believes that he registered sometime in February of 2008. His first posts were of the RaNdOm XD type, having come from another forum where there was an entire spam board. In the summer of 2011, upon hearing about a site called Mario Party Forum being revived, he up and left Mario Party Legacy altogether, seldom posting until the site closed in 2013. Because of this, Ether is arguably considered to be one of the MPF regulars, despite being on SMPSF/MPL first. Currently, the way he posts is an attempt at odd and sarcastic humor, which often fails and or confounds the users of the website. He also has a tendency of just posting a picture as a way of contributing to a topic. However, there are times in which he posts in an honest manner, mostly about himself, because that's the only person he could ever truly talk about. Site Ether is not considered to be an active participant in commenting on the site; for the most part, he'll just read the articles if he wants to, but sometimes, if there is controversy, he will write a comment under the name of the commenter causing controversy and make incredibly stupid jokes. Otherwise, you will almost always see him on the forum. Trivia Ether currently goes to college as a business management major, with a concentration in audio recording technology, because of his passion for music and recording music. Whether he's good at it or not is also up to debate, but his music is of an experimental and electronic sound. He hopes to somehow get signed to a label to release some really sick jamz, yo. He also writes and draws occasionally, posting his results on the website and on other sites such as deviantART. Sometimes (and arguably more often) he will go on Photoshop and edit some pictures, even making signatures for himself. Aside from Nintendo, he is also a fan of animated shows and movies, which can be seen in his drawings and sometimes even his avatars on his profile. In 2013, Ether was diagnosed with non-Hodgkin lymphoma, but was rather quickly treated with chemotherapy and, by March of the following year, was officially in remission, and has been so ever since. So far, Ether is the only known member of MPL who has had cancer. Quotes "I use cheats for Trauma Center: Under the Knife to get through from Chapter 2-6 to beyond and cheats for other games for fun after I beat them." - Ether, 2009, being honest about cheats but then blatantly lying "MC Ballyhoo was really, really weird and annoying." - Ether, 2009, on MC Ballyhoo from Mario Party 8 "I'm the most popular kid in school. Everyone wants to be just like me." - Ether, 2012, being sarcastic "ah F*** them and Waluigi and their genie shoes" - How Ether posts nowadays "is annoying and self-centered and a nuisance." - Kingboo, about how Ether is now "Jesus made me do it." - Ether, 2015, on why he's apparently so random on the forum "very beautiful wiki 10/10 just like how mama used to make them" - Ether, on the creation of the MPL Wiki External Links http://www.mariopartylegacy.com/forum/index.php?action=profile;u=14 Profile Category:Users